Antara Naruto, Sepak Bola, dan Hinata
by Kosuke Maeda
Summary: ONESHOT. AU. Pertandingan sepak bola tidak resmi yang diadakan pagi hari ini ternyata membuat Naruto harus menanggung malu, apalagi saat berhadapan dengan rivalnya, Sasuke, dihadapan teman-temannya dan seluruh sekolah. Begitu pula dihadapan Hinata.


**WARNING: **AU. Bit OOC. Lebainess. Gajeness. Stress fic.

**

* * *

**

**-ANTARA NARUTO, SEPAK BOLA, DAN HINATA-**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini adalah hari Kamis. Matahari bersinar dengan sangat cerah, tak berniat membakar kulit manusia dengan sinar ultra violetnya. Di sebuah jalan besar, terlihat beberapa anak yang hendak menuju ke sekolah mereka. Anak-anak yang menginjak usia remaja itu tampak bercanda ria dengan teman-temannya; mengobrol tentang pelajaran, acara tivi tadi malam, orang yang mereka sukai, dan masih banyak lagi.

Konoha Gakuen. Adalah sebuah sekolah yang terletak di distrik Konoha; yang berukuran sangat luas, yang memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap, yang menyandang predikat Sekolah Standar Nasional. Semua kata 'sangat baik' merujuk pada sekolah ini. Konoha juga menerapkan sistem pendidikan 12 tahun. Yang itu berarti—sekolah tersebut mencangkup SD, SMP, dan SMA. Tentu kalian bisa membayangkan betapa luas dan besar sekolah ini.

Bukan cuma penampilan luarnya saja yang bagus, tetapi juga prestasi akademis dan non-akademisnya. Tidak hanya sekali sekolah ini menyabet medali dan piala dari berbagai lomba yang diadakan di Negara Hi. Sungguh prestasi yang sangat membanggakan para petinggi Konoha.

Yang paling menonjol dari Konoha Gakuen ini adalah prestasinya di bidang olahraga. Sekolah ini selalu memunculkan bibit-bibit atlet yang handal, yang siap diikutsertakan untuk bermacam-macam lomba; baik itu sepak bola, basket, Ju Jitsu, dan yang lain sebagainya. Serta didukung oleh fasilitas yang memadai dan tenaga pengajar yang terlatih, mereka yakin mampu bersaing dengan sekolah-sekolah lain yang berprestasi.

Seperti biasa, sepak bola selalu menjadi pilihan utama para murid, khususnya murid laki-laki. Pihak sekolah juga sudah tidak mengelap keringat lagi—terima kasih— setiap tahunnya untuk mengurus klub sepak bola ini. Karena itulah, Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen, Jiraiya, memutuskan untuk membangun dua lapangan. Alhasil, itu semua terbukti.

Latihan klub sepak bola diadakan setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Kadang-kadang _sparring_ dilakukan hari Jumat. Dua lapangan itu, yang menurut pak Kepala Sekolah sudah cukup menampung setiap anggota klub, termasuk pelatih, ternyata sudah hampir penuh. Perhitungan Kepala Sekolah meleset. Dan itu artinya ia, dan para pengurus sekolah, harus menyiapkan dana untuk membangun lapangan SATU lagi.

Sebenarnya beliau juga mencemaskan keadaan klub itu di tahun-tahun mendatang. Mengingat bahwa dari tahun ke tahun, olahraga sepak bola selalu menarik perhatian para kaum Adam.

Hari Kamis ini sesungguhnya bukanlah hari yang dijadwalkan sekolah untuk mengadakan latihan ataupun _sparring_. Tapi lihatlah ke arah lapangan sepak bola A. Nampak sebuah pertandingan sepak bola yang resmi; masing-masing tim tepat berjumlah sebelas orang, gawang juga siap menampung bola tendangan. Ada juga wasitnya—lengkap dengan peluit—yang kelihatan sekali bukan orang dewasa, melainkan sebaya dengan para pemain disana.

"HOOOI!! OPER KEMARI!!!" dari tengah lapangan terlihat sosok berambut kuning sedang melambaikan tangan pada rekan setimnya yang sedang menggiring bola, yang agak jauh darinya.

Rekannya yang berambut merah menyadari sahutan itu, dan melihat sebuah celah kosong untuk melakukan terobosan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia pun menendang bola bundar itu tinggi. Sementara, lawan melihat bola itu melambung tinggi dan bersiap untuk mundur dan memperketat pertahanan. Dan disaat itu pula, pemuda berambut kuning itu berlari kencang, mengikuti arah bola melambung, dan menyambut datangnya bola di tempat yang ia duga akan turun.

Lawan tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda berambut mencolok itu, karena saking cepatnya. Tidak ada yang bek yang menjaganya, tinggal ia, bola, dan kiper.

"WASIT!! YANG TADI ITU OFFSIDE!!!" teriak seseorang berambut kecoklatan dari pihak lawan pada wasit yang sedang berdiri di garis luar lapangan. Orang itu seperti tersambar petir dan mulutnya langsung menganga lebar, melihat wasitnya malahan tertidur berdiri.

"HAHAHA!! AKU BEBAS!!!" seru sang penyerang senang. Tidak ada satupun bek, atau pemain lain yang bisa merebut bola darinya. Lalu, ia langsung men-dribble bola sampai masuk jantung pertahanan lawan. Dan berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan kiper.

Sang kiper meninju-ninju tangannya, mencoba membangkitkan semangat. "Ayo maju, Naruto. Akan kutahan bolamu!"

"Huh, coba saja kalau kau bisa, Sasuke!"

.

.

**Didalam inner mereka...**

Naruto nyengir lebar bagaikan siluman rubah berekor sembilan, dengan taring-taring panjang dan lidah yang mendecakkan lidah, beringas; melihat mangsa yang lezat untuk disantap. "Fufufu, bersiaplah, teme! Kau akan merasakan tendanganku yang maha dahsyat ini!"

Sasuke masih dengan tampang es-nya, tapi sorot matanya sangat tajam dan penuh nafsu membunuh yang tinggi. Sepintas matanya berubah warna menjadi merah dan ada suatu pola di pupilnya. "Kemarilah. Akan kuladeni kau!"

Hanya dengan saling menatap mata saja, mereka seperti berbicara panjang lebar tak ada juntrungan; saling mengejek satu sama lain, membangga-banggakan diri, dan lain sebagainya yang bisa memicu perkelahian. Naruto sangat jago dalam kicau-berkicau. Berapa banyak orang yang mengelap muka mereka karena tumpahan dari mulut Naruto? Ratusan. Lebih.

Sasuke juga. Dengan otaknya yang jenius, hanya dalam waktu singkat, ia bisa menemukan kata-kata yang dapat membalikkan keadaan. Belum lagi, jika otaknya sudah buntu, maka ia akan mengandalkan senjata rahasia terakhir: Sakura. Gadis itu—katakan dengan nada rendah—bertemperamen tinggi dan berkekuatan sebesar gorila mengamuk.

Sakura cukup menoleh pada Sakura. Dan. BUAAK. Terpentallah Naruto ke Greenland.

"Teme," lidah Naruto menjalar-jalar, menari tari kematian, "kau akan kubuat malu dihadapan teman-teman, dan juga—" Kilau matanya semakin memerah melebihi darah segar, "—Sakura..." Uh, oh, sudah dikatakan, bukan, saat ini dunia bergerak sangat sangat lambat ketika mereka beradu kicau? Yap.

"Dobe," dari punggung Sasuke muncul sayap yang menyerupai tangan raksasa, "bukankah kau yang akan menanggung malu dihadapan Hinata, hah?" Aura hitam kebiruan muncul dari stiap pori-pori kulitnya, memercikkan listrik. Decitannya serasa menyayat hati dan menjalar ke sekujur tubuh.

Lalu, Naruto mengeluarkan api spiral dari telapak tangannya yang membara-bara, dan, begitu pula tangan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan listrik yang menyambar-nyambar... Itu cerita lain, teman-teman.

.

.

Naruto mempercepat dribble-nya dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, Sasuke-pun bersiap memperhatikan arah datangnya bola. Naruto sudah mengeker kemana arah bola itu akan melesat, yang tidak akan bisa dijangkau oleh tangan Sasuke. Senyum licik kemenangan-pun sudah ia tampakkan, sedikit. Malangnya mata Naruto yang berwarna biru cerah tidak melihat sebuah benda kuning yang berada di bawah telapak kakinya...

DUAAAKK!!!

Entah apa yang harus diucapkan Sasuke pada seonggok kulit pisang itu. Apakah ucapan terima kasih, atau mantra kutukan. Menjadi sebuah dilema besar untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Pasalnya, Sasuke mengakui bahwa bakat Naruto sebagai seorang _striker _sangat besar. Gerakannya sangat lincah bagaikan monyet. Tendangannya keras bagaikan gorila mengamuk. Dan insting serangannya melebihi serigala yang memburu mangsanya. Dari dalam lubuk hati Sasuke yang terdalam, ada sedikit rasa takut setiap kali berhadapan dengan bola yang ditendang Naruto. Ya.

Tapi jika Sasuke dapat menangkap, atau setidaknya menepis, itu akan mengasah keahliannya sebagai seorang kiper, dan menjadikannya bahan lelucon untuk mengejek Naruto. Apalagi kalau kemampuannya disaksikan oleh seseorang yang diam-diam—tanpa pernah ia tunjukkan perasaan itu sedikitpun—ia sukai.

Mungkin kedua-duanya...

Jatuhnya sang _striker _andalan Konoha Gakuen didepan gawang—yang sebelah sepatunya lepas karena kehilangan keseimbangan dan tenaga berlebih saat menendang, belum lagi bola yang tertendang saat jatuh menimpa seorang anak genduk yang sedang mengemil makanan—mengundang para murid yang berstatus penonton, dan murid-murid yang kebetulan lewat menyaksikan, juga guru-guru yang bersiap menghukum anak muridnya itu dengan sapu karena melanggar peraturan sekolah, untuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal secara spontanitas.

Belum lagi pertandingan barusan dimainkan oleh anggota-anggota inti klub sepak bola tingkat dua. Yang sudah pasti menarik perhatian massa untuk menonton pertandingan yang pasti berlangsung seru itu. Para guru juga mengakui kemampuan anak-anak didiknya itu dalam mengolah si kulit bundar. Dan yang paling penting adalah, klub sepak bola tingkat dua merupakan klub yang terkenal di kalangan murid-murid perempuan.

Tangga-tangga pendek yang biasa para murid pijak untuk masuk ke bangunan sekolah dipakai untuk tempat duduk. Bukan cuma satu saf saja yang terisi penuh, bahkan ada yang sampai duduk bersila di atas tanah. Kebanyakan yang mengisi deretan paling atas adalah murid-murid perempuan; yang menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk menyaksikan pujaan hati mereka dengan jelas. Murid laki-laki cuma bisa mengalah dan mengelus dada.

Banyak pula yang menyaksikan pertandingan dari jendela kelas masing-masing. Maklum, prestasi akademis Konoha Gakuen juga sangat mencorong. Bukan hal yang patut diragukan kalau-kalau ada anak-anak kutu buku yang masuk lebih cepat dari murid-murid lain, hanya untuk belajar dan membaca buku. Bukan hal yang aneh pula jikalau mereka jenuh dengan buku dan berinisiatif untuk menyaksikan pertandingan bola di luar, dari balik jendela.

Konoha Gakuen juga memiliki cerita unik dibalik kemegahan dan kebesaran bangunannya. Dan di setiap seoklah PASTI ada cerita seperti ini: Hantu. Gosip yang beredar di kalangan murid-murid—khususnya, murid perempuan—mengatakan bahwa ada 10 hantu yang berkeliaran di Konoha Gakuen ini. Ada beberapa orang yang menyaksikan kesepuluh hantu itu memiliki satu kesamaan yang sama; yaitu sama-sama memakai mantel hitam bergambar awan merah.

Bukan cuma itu saja rumor-rumor yang ada di Konoha Gakuen yang serba komplit ini. Katanya beberapa guru disini tergabung dalam suatu kelompok yang hanya beraktifitas di malam hari, memakai topeng.

Hanya Naruto saja yang tidak peduli akan cerita-cerita aneh yang ada di sekolahnya.

Kembali ke Naruto; yang notabenenya jatuh terpeleset kulit pisang saat AKAN menendang bola. Terlihat sekali Naruto sedang mengelus-elus kepala belakangnya karena saat jatuh tadi. Bayangkan saja, ada sebuah batu berukuran sekepalan tangan di bawah kepala, tempat ia jatuh. Orang biasa mungkin akan langsung hilang ingatan dan pingsan. Tapi berkat kebodohannya, amnesia itu dapat terhindarkan.

Naruto menyapu pemandangan sekeliling. Ia merasa aneh karena saat itu tidak ada yang berbicara maupun bergerak. Hembusan nafas dan detak jantung mereka pun bisa terdengar. Cuma bola bundar itu saja yang sedang menggelinding sendiri ke lapangan. Sasuke yang didepannya cuma memasang muka tembok, tanpa ekspresi.

Sekali lagi, ia mencari sebuah benda yang membuatnya terpeleset sedemikian rupa dengan gaya yang cukup indah dipandang mata. Mata birunya sangat jeli, karena bisa menemukannya begitu cepat: seonggok kulit pisang. Lalu, Naruto menghampiri dan memungutnya.

"Kulit pisang?"

"Buh!"

"Eh?"

Dalam sekejab, seluruh tawa menggelegar di seantero sekolah, sampai-sampai keluar area dengan stereo tinggi, volume penuh. Bahkan jika kalian adalah pengamat film, tawa mereka bisa masuk nominasi 'tawa paling kejam terfavorit'. Joker pun kalah.

Nada yang sangat mengejek dan menusuk hati yang ditertawai, begitulah rincian tawa mereka yang tulus dari dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam. Sayangnya tawa mereka yang meledak-ledak tidak cukup untuk menembus otak Naruto yang bagaikan karam.

"Eh? Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini?" Naruto celingak-celinguk dengan gesit, dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Matanya memantulkan pemandangan yang sangat indah namun menusuk hati...

Pertama, di pojok lapangan sepakbola A, muncul sosok yang mencuat dari dalam tanah, kira-kira 5 orang berpakaian hitam dan ada gambar awan merah, sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Naruto tidak percaya ada hantu di pagi hari. Dan sekarang ia terpaksa percaya. Malah, ia takut kelima orang itu kalau-kalau dagunya terlepas dari orbit.

Kedua, ia medongak ke jendela lantai dua. Betapa kagetnya Naruto melihat kacanya pecah, dan dari dalam sana terdengar suara serigala Siberian yang tengah merobek-robek buku, sambil menari cha-cha-cha diatas meja. Oke. Wajah Naruto tidak kalah merah dengan kepiting yang direbus dalam panci ukuran jumbo.

Percayakah anda bahwa urat malu Naruto sudah terputus? Tidak akan jika kalian melihat situasi ini.

"Naruto—" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang daun telinganya sudah dipenuhi suara tawa, cacian, dan makian. Naruto berharap Sasuke bisa menghiburnya dan berteriak dengan lantang 'Hentikan! Ini bukanlah hal yang patut ditertawakan!'.

"—Dasar bodoh!"

NGEK. Sekrup leher Naruto lepas satu. Betapa kejamnya Sasuke.. Naruto tahu Sasuke adalah orang yang paling kejam dan berdarah dingin sedunia. Tapi, tapi kalau ia menangis sekarang, image-nya sebagai _top striker_ Konoha akan musnah ditelan angin badai. Bisa-bisa ia dihina dan dianggap rendah, serendah anjing kurus kerempeng, oleh si Uchiha sialan itu. Apalagi kalau tertangkap basah menangis setelah ditertawai karena terpeleset kulit pisang.

Yang ia takutkan Kepala Sekolah Jiraiya akan menurunkan kelasnya ke Taman Kanak-Kanak.. Hei, Naruto! Konoha Gakuen hanya terdiri dari SD, SMP, dan SMA saja! Untunglah..

Tahan, Naruto! Jangan menangis! Pasti! Pasti ada orang yang tidak menertawaimu disaat kau kesusahan dan menanggung malu!

Terbesit di pikiran Naruto seorang gadis. Ya. Gadis berambut biru-kehitaman panjang, tak lupa dengan poni yang memabukkan hati. Serta matanya yang indah bagai bola ping-pong abu-abu lavender. Senyumannya yang manis, yang menyejukkan. Serta tubuhnya yang mulus dan mon—Naruto teringat akan sosok Hinata.

Hinata sudah cukup lama menjadi kekasih hatinya. Ia menerima Naruto apa adanya; tidak melihat kekurangannya, melainkan kelebihannya. Hinata yang hampir bisa disebut 'sempurna', kalau saja sifatnya yang sangat pemalu, apalagi untuk bersosialisi.

'Benar. Hinata pasti tidak akan menertawakanku. Ia pasti menghampiriku dan menanyakan apakah aku terluka. Pasti.' batin Naruto yang sedang kalut dan mencari pencerahan diri.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Naruto langsung memanuver matanya, mencari sosok Hinata diantara kumpulan-kumpulan orang yang akan kehilangan titel 'pelajar'nya jika terus tertawa seperti ini terus-menerus tanpa henti. Oh? Sepertinya guru-guru juga berniat demikian. Mungkin yang akan hilang adalah hidup mereka; dasi melilit di leher mereka dengan kencang, tentu oleh tenaga mereka sendiri.

Gotcha! Ketemu!

"HINATAA—Eh?"

Ternyata Hinata sendiri sedang tertawa. Walaupun tertawa kecil. Tapii tetap saja tertawaa!!

Naruto membungkuk ke tanah. Ia sudah tamat.

.

.

Seorang hantu bertopeng dengan pola spiral muncul dari dalam tanah dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau mau ikut kami ke neraka? Siapa tahu bisa menghapus rasa malumu itu."

So what...

.

.

**

* * *

**

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: **Hari ini sangat stress.. stress gilaaaa!!! Ceritanya juga stress and gaje abiez!!! GWAAAAAA!!!! *ngamuk ngancurin kota Joglo* Duh, belom diproof read lagih... GWAAAAA!!!!! *nyetel lagu Yang Terhormat Band kenceng2*


End file.
